Just Tired
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: H.O tidak bicara sama sekali membuat member lain khawatir. Berbagai alasan muncul dibenak para member apa yang membuat H.O mogok bicara. Dari spekulasi ia sakit hingga ia cemburu. Tapi ternyata hanya Heo Jun seorang yang tahu dan mengerti akan keadaan kekasihnya. Bagaimana cara menakhlukkannya kalau begitu?/Madtown FanFic!/Yaoi FanFic!/Ho2/JunH.O Couple/DLDR!/RnR, please...


Title: Just Tired

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Yaoi, Happy ending, One shoot

Genre: Romance, Brothership

Cast: -All Members Madtown

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), Yaoi Fanfic! Pair: Ho2. DLDR! RnR, please...

A/n: Idenya dpt wkt nonton Mad TV. Episode-nya lpa. Pokoknya di situ H.O lucu bgt! Dia kyknya udh capek bgt. Dia di tanya gk jwb. Cm nge-hela nafas trs liat kamera dg wajah capek dan mata udh tinggal se-strip lgi. Haduh! Bahkan dia gk ngomong apa2 sama sekali. Dan itu greget campur lucu! Happy reading~

AUTHOR POV

Ini take terakhir untuk shooting MV Yolo. Lagu debut mereka. Madtown. Ada yang tahu? Ah, nanti juga kalian tahu.

Moos sang leader memperhatikan satu-per-satu dongsaengdeul-nya. Dan dia terpaku pada H.O sang maknae. Maknae itu hanya diam tak menanggapi celoteh Dae Won seperti biasanya.

"Mwohae, Hyung?" tanya Buffy. Maknae Line ke-2 yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Moos.

"Ani. Gwaenchana." jawab Moos lalu segera melangkah mendekati H. menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening sang maknae. Tidak. Dia tidak sakit. Lalu kenapa dia diam? "Kau sakit, Jae Ho~ah?"

H.O menepis tangan Moos halus lalu beranjak pergi tanpa mempedulikan Dae Won. Dan tanpa kata. Moos mengernyit.

H.O beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah dorm untuk mengambil minum dan meminum minumannya di meja makan.

Selang beberapa menit, Heo Jun datang ke dapur dan mendapati Jota sedang mengambil air juga.

"Kau tahu apa yang salah dengan Jae Ho~ah?" tanya Jota dengan berbisik sembari melirik H.O yang berada di meja makan.

"Apa yang aneh, Hyung?" tanya Heo Jun si visual sekaligus maknae Line tertua.

"Jae Ho~ah sedari pulang shooting MV diam terus. Apa dia sakit?" tanya Jota mulai khawatir akan keadaan maknae.

Heo Jun melirik sebentar sang maknae. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Welcome to MADTOWN! Annyeong~"

Baru saja mereka menyelesaikan Mad TV. H.O pun jarang berbicara. Bahkan melirik Couple-nya pun rasanya H.O enggan.

Lee Geon menyikut Heo Jun. Heo Jun menoleh dan langsung ditatap tajam oleh Lee Geon. Mengisyaratkan agar jauh-jauh dari Dae Won. Mungkin saja sang maknae diam sedari tadi karena cemburu melihat Dae Won yang selalu menempel di punggung Heo Jun. Heo Jun berdecak.

Dorm ntah kenapa sepi. H.O yang sedang menonton TV saja tidak menyadari hal itu.

Tiba-tiba Heo Jun datang mendekat dan duduk di samping H.O yang wajahnya lesu. Heo Jun sih, percaya-percaya saja H.O bisa sependiam ini. Tidak bicara sama sekali dari siang tadi hingga malam ini. Heo Jun menyandarkan kepala H.O pada bahunya. Tidak ada penolakan. Seperti malas menanggapi. Tapi sebenarnya...

"Lelah, Jae Ho-ya?" tanya Heo Jun lembut. Lama terdiam. Lalu H.O mengangguk lemah. "Hmm... Tidurlah... Aku tahu kau lelah." ujar Heo Jun.

Perlahan H.O menutup matanya. Dengkuran halus pun segera terdengar oleh Heo Jun. Di tambah ia sedari tadi mengusap lembut kepala sang maknae.

Moos, Dae Won, Lee Geon, Jota, dan Buffy datang memenuhi ruang tengah dorm.

"Hyungdeul seperti tidak tahu kebiasaan Jae Ho-ya, saja. Dia pasti akan diam jika sudah lelah." jelas Heo Jun. Melirik sedikit Couple-nya yang tertidur nyenyak.

Ternyata sesampainya di dorm, Heo Jun meminta member lain melihat bagaimana ia menakhlukan H.O yang tidak bicara sama sekali seperti orang yang sedang bad mood.

"Jadi dia tidak sakit?"-Moos.

"Aku pikir dia cemburu pada Dae Won Hyung karena selalu berada di belakang punggungmu."-Lee Geon.

"Aku hampir saja menyalahkan diriku sendiri."-Dae Won.

"Aku pikir dia sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus."-Jota.

"Aku pikir dia sedang marah. Dari caranya menepis tangan Moos Hyung tadi siang..."-Buffy.

"Sstt..."

AUTHOR POV END

~The End~

A/n: Aku suka Couple Ho2, GeonFfy/DaeGeon&JoMoos. Jangan di anggap fakta, ya... Ini cm fiksi. ;) Review, please...


End file.
